


same old morning routine

by 0saturnboy0



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minhyuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Lee Minhyuk, Dom/sub, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Slightly - Freeform, Somnophilia, Sub Jooheon, alpha jooheon, i love it, omega changkyun, references to minhyuk/wonho, sub changkyun, this is a rollercoaster of how hard and soft can u be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0saturnboy0/pseuds/0saturnboy0
Summary: jooheon was hard and close to a rut, minhyuk was obviously letting his alpha instincts get to him, and changkyun was stuck.





	same old morning routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhos_left_tit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhos_left_tit/gifts).



> this is supremely kinky and supremely not proofread so beware

White linen sheets felt nice along the muscled expanse of a broad back, an exhausted noise leaving in his wake. Tour was exhausting, Jooheon was  _ exhausted _ . And he had stretched limbs, careful not to bump a hip or arm against a sleeping Changkyun. It was a two bed bedroom that they shared in the hotel, but their youngest found comfort curled up in his best friend’s arm. It was never a problem for Jooheon, he liked the skinship that they shared. 

 

The problem was that due to his exhaustion--  _ their  _ exhaustion, he should say-- the two maknaes were late for the group brunch that Kihyun insisted everyone showed up for. It was hard to have genuine family time with such a tight schedule, so leave it to the male to push something into a tight space that gave them the bonding hour they need. 

 

And to be honest, they were  _ past  _ late. The brunch itself was almost over with. 

 

Jooheon sighed at the presumably broken alarm clock and fell back against the sheets. He was sure he would hear it later, and he did feel guilty, but it wasn’t so bad with the youngest’s soft breaths lulling him back to sleep. 

 

Maybe they would forgive him for one day. Forgive them, even though Changkyun had no true conviction to wake up it seemed. 

 

The second time he woke up, he was curled up against the younger, face inbetween honey scented shoulder blades, feeling the bare tickle of black hair against his forehead. The other was awake now, the sound effects from a familiar mobile game were echoing in the quiet room. His arm was lazily around Changkyun’s waist, patting softly at his stomach, humming as he smacked his lips. 

 

“Kyunnie?” 

 

“Mornin’,” he simply said, eyes focused as he tapped along on the screen. 

 

“Yeah, good morning.” 

 

It was four o’clock. 

 

Jooheon had pushed himself up and pulled away, rubbing the sleep from his eyes-- from his face and  _ definitely _ his mouth. He watched as the maknae turned on his back, glancing at him with a tiny smile to his face. 

 

At least Changkyun was content. Yeah, that was enough for Jooheon at that moment. 

 

He had dragged himself to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth-- everything inbetween and maybe beyond. In the background noise, there was an incessant knocking at the door but he pointedly ignored it. He didn’t want to be the one who gets kneed in the shin as punishment for being a flake. Changkyun was a tough one! He could take it. 

 

But when he heard the door open, there was no curses-- no high pitched yelling at the two, Jooheon drying his face as he simply heard a softer voice inquiring towards a groggy, deep-voiced Changkyun. A hand ran through his hair as exited the bathroom, much more awake than he had been in the past hours that consumed him in deep, well-needed rest. 

 

Not only was he awake though, his lower half was begging for some attention all of the sudden. Attention he couldn’t give just yet, not while he was still moderately sleepy and while someone else was here. Despite the tour, despite their constant movement, his heat was coming. Granted, everyone had to take suppressors, but it didn’t make it any less painful. He hoped he could sit through the rut this time, have the energy of the concert take it away from his mind, even if the smell of everyone would drive him insane. 

 

Either way, he pushed his worries to the back of his head and exited the bathroom. To his surprise, he met gaze with Minhyuk of all the hyungs, who seemed to beam at them with no malice behind those eyes. 

 

He was somewhat thankful. Be it for the baggy sweatpants shielding him whilst he only grew harder or for it being a soft Minhyuk instead of an aggressive Kihyun, he wasn’t sure. 

 

“You two look all kinds of well-rested,” Minhyuk cooed, his hands extending and reaching up to rub at their hair. He smelled too good, Jooheon had to resist burying his head in the other’s neck. It would be too obvious, even if he knew that he was practically caught red-handed. 

 

“That’s fine. You’re actually in luck because we got the day off. No need of overworking when we’re doing okay.” 

 

The sigh of relief escaped the maknaes at a time so synced it was crazy. Minhyuk laughed, pulling back to look at them. He could smell Jooheon’s heat. It was coming, and this was the beginning of the first wave. Minhyuk was always the strongest alpha when it came to senses, and he was sure Jooheon was aware of that. 

 

“What did you two want to do instead? We could grab a drink, go to the pool--” 

 

“ _ Stay indoors, _ ” they chimed in at the same time once again, causing a louder laugh to leave the elder. What a marvel this was. Jooheon was close to a heat, Changkyun was giving off a smell that was too toxic for either of the alphas in the room. 

 

Minhyuk had to hum, step back, and realize just how vulnerable they were. 

 

How cute they were is what he  _ should  _ say just so he doesn’t sound like a freak, but vulnerable fit well. 

 

“Well that’s fine, go ahead and lie back down then, you couple of lazybones..” he said, sounding exasperated even if he wasn’t. 

 

They didn’t grumble much at all, Changkyun turning the music back up on his speaker and crawling into bed, patting the spot that Jooheon previously was in for him. Jooheon settled, too, turning to curl up into their youngest, trying to nudge his nose into the spot in his neck that smelled the sweetest. 

 

It was natural for him, he didn’t even think much of it. There was no reason to. 

 

But Minhyuk couldn’t help it, a coo leaving his lips, arms crossing as he watched. His need to be in control of the two was growing, the burn in his gut rising. He wasn’t even close to his heats, having a few weeks to go until him and Hoseok tear eachother apart. He shuddered delightfully at the thought. 

 

“Look at you two. Did you fall asleep like that?” 

 

Changkyun blushed, Jooheon did too, and Minhyuk could’ve melted right then and there… but he had to keep his composure. 

 

“Answer your hyung.” 

 

“Y-.. Yeah, we did,” Changkyun mumbled. “S’nothin’ though..” 

 

“Oh?” Minhyuk’s eyebrow raised. “Then why are you so flustered?” 

 

Changkyun just sighed, causing Minhyuk to laugh, and he had simply walked over to the bed, sitting at the end. “Don’t get all embarrassed. It’s okay,” he hummed. “I’ve been wanting to get held, too, but Hoseokie is such a baby-- he can’t do anything for little ol’ me.” A soft laugh billowed out of pretty lips, Changkyun watching with Jooheon only pressing further into him. 

 

That’s when he felt it, warm and prodding against his backside. It’s also when he smelt it, strong and radiating in waves off of Jooheon. It was throbbing there, against his back, and Changkyun had to swallow. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Changkyun grew more red, wanting to bury his head into the pillow. He could feel the heat on his cheeks, spreading like a wildfire back to his ears, blooming down his neck. 

 

Jooheon was hard and close to a rut, Minhyuk was obviously letting his alpha instincts get to him, and Changkyun was stuck. 

 

He was stuck growing needy as the two alphas around him roused an aura that only slightly overwhelmed him, and he let a shaky breath escape. Jooheon’s hand fanned over over the loose cloth on his shirt, fingertips curling as he pulled it up a little to skim fingers underneath. Changkyun held his breath with every last inch of his being. 

 

Minhyuk’s gaze flickered, watching Jooheon’s face knit up slightly as he shifted closer to the younger male, watching the way Changkyun stiffened. He had to smirk, too, letting out a sound close to a  _ tsk _ . 

 

“Jooheonie, are you hiding something from me?” 

 

Jooheon didn’t want to answer. He was hoping that he could hold out until Minhyuk left, but Changkyun felt so warm, he smelled like cinnamon and linen and honey -- he just smelled so damn sweet. It was a nice, comfortable feeling, and his dick was begging him for some contact. 

 

But with Minhyuk looking at him the way he was, with the question, he couldn’t help but swallow down that stone in his throat and look away. 

 

“Show me what you got there, hm?” 

 

And Jooheon had to exhale, face flushing enough to make him resemble Changkyun as he pulled his body back, obviously tenting in the sweats by now.

 

“Wow, look at you,” he said in a voice that sounded like what melted chocolate looked like. “Someone’s a big boy.” 

 

Jooheon felt the snarl in his throat, suppressing before he could be held to the bed by Minhyuk’s gaze. The elder was smaller than him, but so much more powerful. It was stupid, and it made the alpha in Jooheon want to rip him apart for his arrogance. 

 

But the younger didn’t like the dominance that came with being an alpha, he didn’t like the burning need for control. He liked taking it easy, he liked to make others feel good-- which is why him and Changkyun always worked out. He was an omega that was always willing to be there and help Jooheon when it was needed, both of them being relatively submissive after all. 

 

And even if he wasn’t submissive to someone like Changkyun, he always would be to someone like Minhyuk, who basked and radiated in dominance. After all, he had Hoseok like putty in his hands without doing so much at all. It was a marvel, always impressing Jooheon when he thought about it. 

 

Changkyun had to swallow, feeling the arousal build in the room between all three of them. His eyes grew pleading, dick twitching to attention at the thought of double the attention. He met gaze with Minhyuk, who had went to lock the door, softly. 

 

“Kyunnie, you wanna play? I think Jooheonie does, look at his poor face,” he said with a fake pout, laughing as he made way to sit at the edge of the bed, one leg crossing over the other. Ah, yeah… this was it. He was comfortable just like this. “Baby’s so desperate, I bet he could cum in his pants just from rutting against your leg, just like a pup.” 

 

Jooheon whined. Changkyun wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, how it got to this point. How it went from skipping brunch to beating a level in Mario to this, thinking about Jooheon using his body to desperately get off. He wanted to sigh, but he didn’t. He had just turned to look at Jooheon, a hand cupping one of his cheeks. 

 

“Hyung,” he whispered. Jooheon’s eyebrows knitted together. Did it hurt? Changkyun didn’t want that. 

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Jooheon whined. 

 

Changkyun nodded, swallowing as he pushed to sit up, the covers rustling as he pushed them away-- kicked the damn things off of the bed. He heard Minhyuk chuckle behind him, cooing something about how they were both so adorably desperate. He ignored the quiver in his thighs that followed just from the tone of Minhyuk’s voice.  _ Ugh.  _

 

Why was he so easy for these two? 

 

Jooheon knew where Changkyun was headed. They’d done this too many times before. The younger was tugging Jooheon’s sweats down, swallowing the saliva that was building just from the scent that hit him and wracked his body in small waves. He blinked, tugging down the ridiculously colorful boxers that hugged against all of Jooheon’s good parts. 

 

Changkyun gasped at the way Jooheon’s length had simply slapped right against his shirt, slick and veiny. He subconsciously licked over his lips, hands wrapping around the base to hold him steady. He held him a little tighter whenever Jooheon had tried to thrust into his fist, trying to ignore how Jooheon’s growl had went straight to his dick. 

 

The bed shifted, Minhyuk coming into view as he sat beside of Jooheon now, a hand petting his hair. Changkyun met eyes with him, almost asking for permission to suck the other’s dick, as he lowered himself. Jooheon’s knees raised, Minhyuk had slapped one of his thighs to get them to spread more, and he nodded at Changkyun. 

 

Of course he could read that, Changkyun thought as he had slid his mouth down onto Jooheon’s cock. 

 

It was always a nice fit, warm and heavy in his mouth. He tasted sweet, always so sweet, even though Changkyun was more than sure that it wasn’t supposed to be like that. He supposed it only added to the whole they-fit-like-puzzle-pieces ordeal. 

 

He let his saliva run down the other’s length as he hollowed his cheeks to suck, eyes fluttering shut. When he sucked up the spit, Jooheon whined aloud. He definitely felt it go straight to his dick this time. 

 

By now, Minhyuk was definitely hard, but he felt fine. It was enough to watch Jooheon’s face while Changkyun took as much of him in his mouth as he could before coming back up to suckle at the tip. Jooheon definitely showed his pleasure through his face, all too honest as he craned into Minhyuk’s touch. 

 

How cute… 

 

“Kyun, you can stop now.” 

 

“W- _ What? _ Hyung, n-no--” Jooheon whimpered, thighs shaking. 

 

Changkyun had lifted up, obedient as ever, lips slightly puffy. Jooheon gave Minhyuk a pleading gaze, and he had simply laughed, leaning down to kiss him. He barely let Jooheon sink and get used to it before he was pulling back, the younger chasing his lips. 

 

“You were going to cum,” Minhyuk said as if it wasn’t obvious. Changkyun hated how badly he wished the other would’ve. Jooheon always tasted so good, so fucking thick down his throat… 

 

“Please--  _ please _ ,” Jooheon begged, and he looked absolutely gorgeous. His face was flushed down to where Minhyuk was sure his chest was, too. His lips were a pretty pink, eyes glossy-- he was desperate enough to cry. 

 

“For an alpha, you sure are a whiny little bitch, hm?” Minhyuk said, as if it were adorable. He even went as far as to pinch his cheek. “If you’re this hot from the bare minimum of attention, I don’t think the suppressors are working too well.” 

 

Jooheon swallowed, harshly, abdomen clenching. 

 

“You’re lucky I don’t just take Changkyun and leave you in here, stuck in the middle of the first wave. What do you say, hm?” 

 

“I-I’m  _ sorry _ ,” he gasped out. “T.. Thank you for staying--  _ gh _ \--” 

 

Minhyuk seemed pleased by that, leaning down to let Jooheon nose at his neck, right where his sweet spot was. Jooheon whimpered, and Changkyun was impossibly wet watching such things as he was rocking on two fingers by now. 

 

It was the broken moan that had both of them jerking their attention towards the maknae. Changkyun was flustered, so painfully wet and hard from just Minhyuk talking down to Jooheon like that.  _ Fucking christ _ . 

 

“Did I give you permission to do that, baby?” 

 

Changkyun shook his head. Minhyuk inched closer, a hand cupping his cheek. It was almost endearing, he thought. Minhyuk looked so… soft.  _ Pretty _ . 

 

Changkyun, at this time, was hitting his own prostate before the other touched him. Broken noises and clipped whimpers left. It was funny, too, how he abused the spot and came with a shout whenever Minhyuk slapped him right across the face. 

 

His head turned, feeling the sting, his cock sputtering cum onto Jooheon’s thighs, fingers still inside. His eyes were wide, meeting with the mess he made. God, he might as well had gotten hard again, the fire in Jooheon’s eyes almost unmistakable. 

 

He shot up, Minhyuk shoving him back down, holding him by his chest. He gave him a stern look. Changkyun felt tears well up. Jooheon was gonna protect him, and goddamnit, if something so damn wax poetic didn’t have his dick sprung all over again. 

 

“Stay down unless you want to be next,” Minhyuk said in a lower tone, less cooed. Changkyun shuddered, slipping his fingers out. He felt Minhyuk’s gaze burn back to him, even if the elder smiled. “Go on, clean up the mess you made.” 

 

He nodded, shaky as he had leaned down to lick up what was left on Jooheon’s thighs, but he was stopped before he could swallow it all done. 

 

“Feed it back to Jooheonie. I’m sure he wants to taste you,” and Minhyuk pointedly ignored Jooheon’s glare. 

 

_ Good. _ Minhyuk quite liked seeing the alpha that was supposedly there come out in the other. He smirked at the thought. A hand had moved to wrap around Jooheon as Changkyun leaned over the arm, taking Jooheon’s cheek and kissing him. He rolled the cum from his mouth to Jooheon’s, the other lapping it out like some dog. 

 

Christ… 

 

He whimpered against Jooheon’s mouth, kissing him now for the purpose of kissing him. Jooheon was moaning, Minhyuk pumping his length in what seemed like reward. Slick was heavy around Changkyun’s hole, which was desperate for something. For someone. 

 

Both of the alphas could smell it. Minhyuk wrapped a hand to feel it, taking note of the way Changkyun’s legs almost collapsed at the simplest touch. Cute. God, he was so fucking  _ cute.  _

 

Suddenly, Minhyuk was impatient. 

 

He had pulled his hands away, wiping them on the sheets like some animal. Oh well, they were hotel sheets. He was sure there were worse things on the bed prior to them being here. He had gotten off the bed, standing up, looking down at the two below him. They… still looked so fucking vulnerable, giving him pleading eyes like that. 

 

God, give him the strength to not ravage them. 

 

He had gotten his pants down, pulling off his shirt. Changkyun had to hold himself back from nuzzling right up against his bulge, just like the fucking omega he was. Shame burned deep in his gut, but he pushed it away, hovering atop Jooheon, feeling the labored breath against his face. 

 

Minhyuk hummed, crawling back on the bed behind Changkyun. With a face stupidly menacing, he smirked when eyes turned to see him. There was a small mark on Changkyun’s cheek from earlier. How nice. 

 

The elder pushed down his boxers, cock springing out, painfully hard and twitching in the cool air of the room despite all the heat encasing his body. He slapped it against Changkyun’s heat, listening to him whimper in response. Pushing his back down, he watched the other’s limbs clamber against Jooheon’s chest, the two grunting. 

 

He laughed, slipping in three fingers so damn easy because of Changkyun’s previous actions. He hummed, feeling just how wet he was, watching it drip down his thighs the more Minhyuk pumped the digits inside. Changkyun was shaky, gripping onto Jooheon. Their cocks rocked against one another, Jooheon nosing at Changkyun’s neck, biting into it at times to keep himself steady. 

 

“Hey, Jooheon, baby-- guess what I’m gonna do to Kyunnie,” he said, eyes flickering with some sense of sensual mirth. It was a possessive voice, almost, and Jooheon’s instincts were begging him to rip Minhyuk apart for it. “I’m gonna fuck him, right ontop of you, and then you can have what’s left.” 

 

Jooheon was lucky that he had some control and that he was suffocated by how good Changkyun smelled. He was losing his fucking mind, defenseless underneath of both of them, having to feel the way Changkyun shook. His cock was throbbing, smushed and slick against Jooheon’s, which was equally hard and leaking. 

 

Changkyun was sobbing softly into his shoulder, gripping onto him as Minhyuk replaced his fingers with his length. It slipped in so easy, enveloped by how fucking  _ hot _ the other was. Minhyuk grunted. Changkyun was softer, not so tight around him like Hoseok was. It was nice for faster thrusts, he thought. 

 

“ _ Ah, _ ” Changkyun whimpered, right in Jooheon’s ear. 

 

Minhyuk didn’t waste time, grabbing his hips and fucking into him like he was some ragdoll, almost. It made Changkyun see white, the way he abused his hole. It didn’t help that he was smothered by Jooheon, smelling his heat, getting bitten all over by him-- marked in places where clothes would thankfully cover. 

 

He collapsed against Jooheon, ultimately, bouncing with Minhyuk’s thrusts as the elder’s hips snapped over and over again. He was bound to be sore, and the thought made him whine aloud. God, and even then, after he was at Minhyuk’s disposal.. Jooheon deserved to get some relief. 

 

At this point, Minhyuk was selfishly chasing his own high, grunting and giving tiny gasps as he leaned forward, a hand fisting into Changkyun’s dark locks. He yanked his neck back, pulling his whole body upwards as he sat back on his ankles. Changkyun was against his chest, and Minhyuk spread his knees to sit him deeper on his cock. 

 

The elder hooked his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder, staring down at Jooheon with so much satisfaction. He watched that fire ignite over and over again, watched the other restrain himself from ripping Changkyun back and away from Minhyuk. He fucked up into him, Changkyun sobbing out in pleasure, tears dripping off the apples of his cheeks. 

 

It wasn’t long before Minhyuk was gonna be finished up, and he huffed, slowing down as he gave more powerful thrusts. Changkyun moaned out, babbling soft begs to touch him-- to let him cum.  _ Hyung, please _ , he would cry out. It was delightful. Minhyuk wanted to swallow him whole. 

 

And Minhyuk, albeit still being selfish, had circled a hand to grab Changkyun’s weeping cock. Minhyuk twisted his wrist the right way a couple of times before the other cried out, shooting cum up his on his chest. He was panting, definitely beyond overstimulated. But it didn’t matter. 

 

Changkyun was a good boy, after all. 

 

At least, for the most part. 

 

Minhyuk shoved him back down, watching him shaky and writhe into Jooheon’s chest, eyes fluttering a bit as he shallowly thrusted some more before having to pull out. He rode out his orgasm in his fist, sputtering cum onto Changkyun’s back. He chuckled, smiling down at the other, who had slumped from his knees giving in. 

 

“You wanna wear hyung’s cum, pup? Have a reminder of what he did?” 

 

Changkyun weakly nodded, and Minhyuk genuinely smiled, tucking himself back in his underwear. He couldn’t wait to tell Hoseok what he did today. And he had leaned down, kissing Changkyun’s ear, whispering praise as he used his hands to work it into the soft skin. Once done, he had pulled off the bed once again. His legs felt wobbly, but he didn’t mind. 

 

Lee Minhyuk, to say the least, was over the fucking moon. 

 

Gathering up his clothes, he had pulled them on one by one, pushing back his sweaty bangs. 

 

“He’s all yours Jooheonie,” Minhyuk said, grinning like he was the cat who got the goddamn cream. The alpha in Jooheon really fucking hated Minhyuk right now. And then the elder was gone, leaving Jooheon painfully hard with a fucked out Changkyun ontop of him, panting and coming back down from his second high. 

 

“We don’t have to,” he strained. But god, did he want to… 

 

“I can go again,” Changkyun breathed out, swallowing as he pushed himself up, looking down at the drying mess on his chest with a tiny sigh. He was exhausted, but it felt good in his worn down bones. It was the good kind of tired, and he hummed softly. “Wanna make you feel good…” 

 

Jooheon had grabbed him, softly, and turned them. He laid the other down in the all too warm spot that he just got done being in. Changkyun shifted, getting comfortable. He knew Jooheon wouldn’t be animalistic. He was always so gentle. 

 

Changkyun let the other pick him up, put a pillow underneath of his hips, putting another one on his side to grip. A shaky exhale left, and he whined when Jooheon’s lips met his, the tip of his cock against Changkyun’s stretched, wet hole. 

 

He pulled back, using some of Changkyun’s slick and some spit to slicken himself up.. he was already pretty much wet, anyways, with all of the precum that had been profusely leaking this entire time. A sigh left, and he slowly slipped inside of Changkyun, groaning at how hot he felt around Jooheon. 

 

Changkyun gave a tired whine, arms opening up for the other as Jooheon had leaned down, resting against him. Changkyun wrapped arms around him, legs going around him, too.. if only slightly. He whimpered as Jooheon fucked him in earnest, the elder whining into his ear as he did, low noises leaving from his chest. 

 

“You don’t need to be gentle,” Changkyun gasped out. “I can take it.” And his voice was shaky, but Jooheon knew he meant it. 

 

“Tell me… if it’s t-too much,” Jooheon stammered out as he lifted up. 

 

Changkyun gripped the pillows, and he looked up at him with a hazy, teary gaze. He felt like he was sparking with different sensitivities, a special kind considering he was tired and overstimulated to hell. But he didn’t feel bad, not hurt. Just warm and slightly overwhelmed. 

 

But he nodded, and Jooheon had taken that as a signal to get on with it. 

 

He grabbed Changkyun’s hips, pulling him closer so he could get deeper, humming as Changkyun mewled at the slightest movements. It was so cute… 

 

Sometimes, in moments like this, while he was spreading Changkyun’s thighs and watching his face contort while he fucks him hard-- he thinks he’s in love. He thinks that he genuinely loves Changkyun, and wants to spend his life with him, best friends-- alpha and omega-- lovers, maybe. 

 

And he fucks Changkyun like he means it, like he loves him. He leans down and kisses him with full emotion, growling and moaning into his mouth. When Changkyun doses off, Jooheon is nice enough to shake him back awake with soft movements. He uses him like a cocksleeve, and they fuck for much longer than Minhyuk and Changkyun had. Jooheon makes it worth it. 

 

When Changkyun’s hard again and ready to cum, Jooheon pumps him with a tight fist and licks up all the cum on his hand when Changkyun busts into it. It tastes exactly like how he smells, like sugar-- honey, cinnamon. It’s warm and nice on his tongue. 

 

Jooheon pulls out, Changkyun taking him back in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the cum in stripes on his face. It made him feel accomplished. 

 

“I love you,” Jooheon breathes out against Changkyun’s skin. He smiles, but doesn’t respond. Not yet. 

 

The younger’s shaking fingers grab for his phone, and he asks Minhyuk to come back and take care of them. He even adds a  _ please _ afterwards for good measure. He showed up not even ten minutes later, smelling like Hoseok-- smelling like vanilla and lavender. It makes Changkyun twice as sleepy. 

 

Minhyuk doesn’t tease much, leading their sluggish bodies to the bath. They’re pliant as Minhyuk takes care of them, cleans them up with a hot bath. He ruffles their hair dry with a towel, keeping them upright with kisses and praise all the while. 

 

“So good, you two are so good for me,” he cooes, kissing their heads. While they sit on the small sofa, Minhyuk made sure to change the sheets with ones he found stuffed in the hotel’s closet. He hums, getting them back and under the covers. 

 

“Get some sleep,” he whispers, flicking off the lights and leaving. 

 

Changkyun slides a hand to grab Jooheon’s, lacing their fingers. He leans in, putting their foreheads together. It’s soft, and Jooheon looks so serene like this, dozing off. 

 

“I love you, too,” he mumbles. 

 

And they stay like that until the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my girlfriend and im moderately very proud of it? 
> 
> i wrote it in different instances, so im sorry if it was messy
> 
> look at this, my first prolonged monsta x writing 
> 
> my twitter's @crispybusan if you ever wanna yell


End file.
